The present invention relates to the measurement and segmentation of the motion of a participant interacting with or responding to electronic events such as may be generated by game play of a video game and/or other interactive computer applications.
Currently, video game systems are known, which provide a wireless controller that can be used as a hand-held pointing device. For example, a known video game system uses two Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources above a display such as a television and a stick control that includes a camera with an integrated accelerometer to control the game. In this regard, the game system processor is capable of detecting movement of the pointing device to facilitate interaction with corresponding games that are presented on a video display. However, even with the wireless pointing device, such game systems have many shortcomings.
For example, interaction with a game requires the user to wield the wireless hand-held pointing device. This requirement to hold onto a hand-held pointing device limits the freedom of the game participant to engage in game or non-game interaction that requires the use of fingers or hands. Further, such systems respond to the player's body movement, and thus cannot, for example, sense the rotation of the player's hand. Moreover, the requirement of a wireless hand-held device precludes the use of feet, legs, head, etc., for interaction with the game system. Still further, required motions for game interaction, such as waving the wireless controller to play a game, may not be convenient or practical for all participants, especially those participants that have difficulty executing the required movements. Still further, the requirements of a given game or activity may not dictate such waiving motions typically required for detection of conventional hand-held pointing devices. Correspondingly, many games may not be played, e.g., due at least in part to the limitations of detectable movement of the wireless controller. As such, there are many activities that cannot be implemented or implemented well by the above-described type of game system.